Buszujący w Cieniach
Historia I Plik:Yarmaroi_tytuł.jpg Rozdział 1 Yarmaroi, ostatni Makuta, przemierzał pustynną część Destralu. W oddali widniały ruiny twierdzy Bractwa, zniszczonej podczas wielkiej bitwy na Metru-Nui. Słońce grzało w podwójny pancerz Makuty, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Żeby móc używać wzmocnionej łapy cienia mógł znieść trochę gorąca. Patrzył uważnie na ziemię wokół siebie, szukając dołów z Krana. Makuci kiedyś zebrali ich całkiem sporo, zaraz po tym jak Toa Nuva uwięzili bliźniaki Bahrag. „A kiedy odnajdę Krana”- myślał Yarmaroi- „Zamontuje je na jakiś ciałach i przerwę panowanie Teridax'a. Tego uzurpatora, który zabił wszystkich moich braci!”- z wściekłości rozbił pobliski głaz strumieniem mrocznej wody. Zamierzał uderzyć w coś jeszcze, ale zatrzymał się wpół ciosu. Zapomniał, że jest tu incognito. Uspokoił się i wyciszył. Nagle usłyszał kroki. Następowały niezwykle równomiernie, jakby mechanicznie. Odwrócił się, chociaż tego nie potrzebował do obserwacji intruza. Wiedział z jego umysłu, że jest Kraną zamontowaną na ciele Toa Kamienia, uzbrojoną w Buławę Zakłopotania. Odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby przeciwnik wiedział, że nie jest niezauważony. -Odejdź Makuto!- krzyknął Bohrok. Yarmaroiego zaskoczyła bezczelność intruza. Tamten wzniósł broń i rzucił się na Makutę. Yarmaroi dalej stał nieruchomo, czekając na atak. W odpowiednim momencie wywinął się w półobrocie i zdzielił Bohroka w czaszkę. Tamten zatoczył się, ale utrzymał na nogach i znów uderzył, tym razem strzelając kamieniami. Makuta błyskawicznie wytworzył barierę ochronną z cienia, a kiedy tylko skały się o nią rozbiły, powalił Bohroka strumieniem mrocznej wody. Kiedy przeciwnik tarzał się na ziemi sycząc z bólu, Yarmaroi podszedł spokojnie do swojej ofiary. -Posłuchaj robaku. -warknął w miarę spokojnym tonem. -Wkurzyłeś mnie dzisiaj, a to można zaliczyć do twoich błędów. Zaatakowanie mnie też nie było zbyt mądre. Jedyne twoje szczęście jest takie, że jesteś Krana Za, a to znaczy że możesz się porozumiewać z innymi Krana telepatycznie. Kogoś takiego właśnie mi trzeba i dlatego przeżyjesz ten dzień. Toa kamienia, czy raczej Krana którą nosił, spojrzała na Makutę bezczelnie, jakby w ogóle nie przejęła się słowami Makuty. Wstała z trudem i wycedziła: -Jeśli chcesz, żebym ci pomógł, mam jeden warunek: będziesz mi służył tak samo, jak ja tobie. Innymi słowy, chodzi o współpracę. Yarmaroi rozpoczął wewnętrzną walkę. Całym swoim sercem chciał się rzucić na toa, rozerwać go na strzępy, a potem jeszcze przypiec jego Kranę nad ogniskiem. Powstrzymał się jednak, bo pamiętał, że potrzebuje go. Potrzebuje, do swojej zemsty. --- -Więc mówisz mi, że mam znaleźć sposób, żeby powyławiać stąd ciał Bohroków, które zatonęły po obudzeniu się Mata Nui?!- krzyknęła zirytowana Krana Za. Razem z Yarmaroim stali na jednym z odłamków wyspy Mata Nui, tuz nad brzegiem morza. -Tak.- potwierdził Makuta ze spokojem. -To przecież jeden z warunków, żebyś zyskał wolność i... -...I zdobył swoją armię Bohroków. Tak wiem wiem to, od kiedy zacząłem szukać tych głupich dołów z tymi Krana!- przerwał Yarmaroiemu, wskazując worek z piszczącymi stworzeniami. Krzyczał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, ale Yarmaroi ignorował to. Wiele lat bycia Makuta nauczyły go jak ignorować kogoś, kto jest zbyt ważny żeby go połamać, ale denerwujący jak ognista mucha. W końcu Bohrok przestał się irytować i zabrał się do pracy. W skupieniu przeczesywał teren telepatycznie w poszukiwaniu swojego tajemniczego sojusznika. -Jest! -wykrzyknął, a kiedy tylko to zrobił, z wody wynurzyła się postać. Miała ciało podobne do ciała rahkshi, ręce Vortixx i dzierżył dwie Buławy Lojalności. Zmierzył Yarmaroiego wzrokiem, po czym podszedł do Bohroka. -Witaj.- powiedział dziwnym głosem. To oczywiste, ze ryby nie potrafią mówić, ale gdyby potrafiły, brzmiałoby to właśnie tak. -Na pewno wyławiać? Moi wojownicy mogliby cię uwolnić. -tu nieznacznie skinął głową na Makutę. Yarmaroi udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Gdyby zrobił inaczej, musiałby słuchać Kodeksu Bractwa i pozbyć się stworzenia. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, vortixxo-rahkshi wskoczył do wody i zawołał oddział orek, które zaczęły wyławiać z głębin ciała Bohroków. Były to tylko Nuhvoki, ale Makuta się tym nie przejmował. Stał spokojnie na plaży i podziwiał krajobraz. Nagle zauważył dym. Unosił się nad niewielkim zagajnikiem, na części wyspy która jakimś cudem nie odwróciła się do góry nogami, podczas przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Rozłożył skrzydła, krzyknął że idzie gdzieś na chwilę i odleciał w kierunku dymu. Po chwili dotarł na miejsce i wylądował na skraju odłamka. Rozejrzał się dokoła.'' Stał teraz w małej, zarośniętej palmami zatoczce, z której biegły półokrągłe schody, prowadzące na szczyt klifu. Po wewnętrznej stronie schodów był stos złomu, brudnych masek, zniszczonych bohroków i tym podobnych. Krajobraz przypominał ten z Le-Wahi. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. '' Z miejsca w którym unosił się dym dochodziły odgłosy strzelaniny, a kilka dalekich punkcików goniło się po niebie. Yarmaroi przyjrzał się złomowisku i dostrzegł na nim coś nietypowego. Podszedł bliżej i stwierdził, że to zwłoki Skakdi, który nie był zbyt ładny z życia.'' Stworzenie miało brązowy korpus i czarne kończyny. To, co u normalnego Skakdi było dłońmi, u niego wyglądało jak stopy. Za życia chodził na czterech nogach, a z pleców wystawała mu pojedyncza ręka z miotaczem kul zamor. Nie miał żadnej maski na twarzy i nasz bohater był zmuszony patrzeć na jego nagą czaszkę. W twarz musiał mu kiedyś trafić pocisk z Cordak'a. ''Wybuch oderwał Skakdi dłonio-stopy i rozerwał szczękę tak, że wyglądała jak twarz toa bez maski. '' (przypominają wam coś te opisy pochyłą czcionką? Podpowiedź: Zajrzyjcie do „Szukając życia”). Yarmaroi chciał sięgnąć ciała, ale opamiętał się. Lata na wygnaniu nauczyły go ogromnej ostrożności. Musiał użyć czegoś, żeby tego dotknąć, a wolał nie ryzykować stracenia włóczni. Odłożył broń i sięgnął do plecaka. Jego palce wymacały znajomy kształt. Włócznię. Włócznię należąca kiedyś do jego najcięższego przeciwnika. Którego pierwszy raz spotkał zaledwie przed godziną. --- Yarmaroi właśnie zwerbował bohrok'a i kierowali się w stronę krawędzi odłamka. Układał w myśli dalsze etapy swojego planu, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu toa. Wyglądał nietypowo, miał zielony tułów, cieliste ramiona, czarne nogi i jasnobrązową maskę o kształcie podobnym do Kakama i Vahi. Przez plecy miał przerzuconą włócznię i miotacz Cordak u pasa. Nawet nie przejął się aurą grozy wokół Makuty i spytał bezczelnie: -Co tu robisz Makuto? Wiem, ze twój gatunek nie jest już sojusznikiem Teridax'a, ale w tych czasach trzeba być ostrożnym. -To nie twój interes, ścierwo.- wycedził Yarmaroi. -Odsuń się i wracaj do swoich zajęć. -Najpierw się wytłumacz. -Nie muszę się TOBIE tłumaczyć! -Albo się wytłumaczysz, albo oberwiesz. -Nie bądź tego taki pewny, śmieciu! A teraz dość tych utarczek słownych.. -syknął Makuta i skoczył na Toa. Ten znał się na walce. Uchylił się przed pierwszym cięciem i zamiast dalej walczyć pobiegł za jedną ze stert głazów, których było pełno w okolicy. Kiedy Yarmaroi dopadł do niego, miał już wyciągniętą broń. Zasypał Makutę gradem cięć techniką „na Lhikan'a”. Yarmaroi przez chwilę odpierał jego ataki, po czym błyskawicznie wytworzył łapę cienia i złapał nią toa. Ten wyglądał na zszokowanego prędkością tego ataku. -Zdziwiony? -zaśmiał się Makuta i poklepał się w czerwony pancerz. -To maleństwo wzmacnia moją kontrolę nad łapą cienia. A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zostaniesz wchło... AAAA!!! Makuta poczuł pulsujący ból w łapie cienia, co już było nienaturalne, a potem łapa zniknęła. Toa zręcznie wylądował na ziemi, a jego broń skrzyła się od wyładowań elektrycznych. -Nie tylko ty masz rzadki sprzęt. -uśmiechnął się. Makuta ryknął wściekle i strzelił w przeciwnika mrocznym promieniem, z maksymalną prędkością. Nie miał prawa tego uniknąć, ale jednak dał radę. Kakama rozbłysła oślepiająco i Toa nie było tam, gdzie stał. Był za Yarmaroi'm. Makuta obrócił się w wyuczonym cieciu, ale toa je sparował i odpalił z cordaka. Strzał posłał Makutę pod stertę głazów. Toa rzucił się na przeciwnika, ale tamten wzbił się w powietrze i poczęstował wroga setką błyskawic. Toa krzyknął wniebogłosy i padł na ziemię. Makuta wylądował przed nim i demonstracyjnie uniósł broń. Na twarz przeciwnika wstąpił strach, nie, śmiertelne przerażenie. Makuta zamachnął się włócznią, ale zanim uderzył powalił go strumień energii. Makuta zatoczył się i spojrzał na miejsce z którego nadszedł atak. Satł tam toa, identyczny jak ten z którym walczył. „Nie.”- poprawił się w myśli Makuta. Oparzenia napastnika wskazywały na coś innego. To nie był identyczny toa. To był ten sam. Rzucił się na Yarmaroi'ego i walczyli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Makuta odrzucił wroga magnetyzmem. Naraz ten powalony wcześniej błyskawicami wstał, skoncentrował energię elementarną i zniknął w rozbłysku światła. Yarmaroi uśmiechnął się do zaatakowanego magnetyzmem. -Toa Czasu tak? I pomyśleć że nie wierzyłem tym plotkom. -kroczył powoli w kierunku przeciwnika.- Jednak cofnięcie się w czasie żeby uratować siebie samego musiało kosztować mnóstwo energii. Teraz jesteś osłabiony i nie możesz wygrać. -Nie bądź taki pewny siebie!- krzyknął toa. -Spróbuj tego, 30.000 lat w pigułce!- i strzelił z ręki kulą światła. Makucie wydało się że widzi w kuli dwie wskazówki zegarowe, ale otrząsnął się i uchylił przed pociskiem. Miał już powiedzieć „Pudło.”, ale dostrzegł uśmiech wroga. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak pocisk uderza w wielki kamień w jednej za stert. W ciągu 30.000 lat każdą skała obróciłaby się w proch. I to właśnie się stało z tym kamieniem. Bez podpory głazy zachwiały się i opadły lawiną na walczących przeciwników. -Narka. -rzucił toa i zniknął w rozbłysku światła, a kamienie zasypały Makutę. Piętnaście sekun później Toa Czasu pojawił się na skałach, które pogrzebały Yarmaroi'ego. -Marny był twój koniec, Makuto.- westchnął schodząc z nasypu. -Gdybyś tylko grzecznie mi powiedział co robisz. A tak zginąłeś marnie.- odwrócił się i, całkowicie ignorując Bohroka, poszedł ścieżką. Nagle nastąpiła wielka eksplozja. Toa odwrócił się i ujrzał Yarmaroiego stojącego w resztkach skał z lawiny. -Powiedz mi, -szepnął. -kto taki zginął marnie? --- „Tak to był ciężki przeciwnik, ale kiedy stracił tyle energii, nie miał szans wygrać. Powinien być wdzięczny, że go nie zabiłem, a tylko zabrałem maskę, broń i pancerz”- myślał Yarmaroi. Potem wyjął włócznię z plecaka i dotknął ciała Skakdi. Nic się nie stało. Wspomnienie toa poddały Makucie pewną myśl. Za nim bohrok i ten jego znajomy musieli już skończyć z ciałami bohroków. Podniósł ciało mocą grawitacji i już miał iść, kiedy zobaczył coś, co go zaniepokoiło: Nad nim przeleciał świecący na biało ptak, a Yarmaroi'emu wydało się, że na jego grzbiecie siedzi zielony toa. Rozdział 2 Przygotowania postępowały dość szybko. Wyłowione zostały trzy tuziny ciał bohroków, niestety były to tylko Nuhvoki, ale darowanemu ussalowi w zęby się nie zagląda. Nuhvoki wkrótce zbudowały fortecę w zboczu góry, gdzie powstała baza Yarmaroiego. Makuta jednak nie angażował się zbytnio w powiększanie armii, pozostawiając to Kranie Za na ciele toa, i całymi dniami siedział w laboratorium, pracując nad swoim najnowszym projektem. Jako jedyny Makuta nie dowiedział się na czas o swojej zmianie z bio-mechanizmu w antydermis. Wtedy podczas walki otrzymał ranę i przerażony widokiem wyciekającego antydermis udał się na Artakhę by go uleczono. Wtedy, czekając na opiekę władcy wyspy, zobaczył jak tworzy drużynę Toa. Już kończył, ale Yarmaroi zobaczył cały proces tworzenia ostatniego jej członka. Teraz kiedy znalazł to ciało Skakdi i pomyślał o spotkanym Toa, wpadł na najgenialniejszą myśl w swoim życiu: postanowił stworzyć własnego Toa. Dałoby to wiele korzyści: primo: miałby kogoś chętnego do walki z Teridax'em, secundo: komu zaufają matoranie, i thetrio: osobą z którą nie byłby samotny. Yarmaroi bardzo przeżył śmierć wszystkich członków bractwa. Nie wiedział czemu Teridax nie zauważył, że nasz bohater uniknął „katastrofy” która nawiedziła siedzibę Bractwa. Yarmaroi podejrzewał, że z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn Nowy Wielki Duch go oszczędził, bo pozostali Makuta nieobecni wtedy w siedzibie też zginęli. Yarmaroi'emu długo zajęło tworzenie swojego Toa, ponieważ nie robił go od zera, a zmieniał mechaniczne resztki Skakdi. Miało to swoją dobrą stronę, gdyż Skakdi wykazywali częściową odporność na moce elementarne. Na konstrukcję minęły mu trzy tygodnie. Rozdział 3 Nadeszła ta chwila. Yarmaroi wezwał Kranę Xa i jego morskiego sojusznika, oraz dwóch Nuhvoków- ochroniarzy. . Wszyscy stanęli w labolatorium, nad zbiornikiem pełnym naenergetyzowanego Protodermis. Yarmaroi nadszedł pewnym krokiem niosąc ciało Toa, jeszcze bez iskry sercowej. Makuta pochylił się nad zbiornikiem i wsunął go tam. Protodermis rozświetliła setka błyskawic i rozległ się przeciągły świst. Po chwili toa Czasu przebudził się i wstał ze zbiornika, patrząc wokół błędnym wzrokiem. Wcześniej Makuta załadował w jego pół mechanicznym mózgu ogólne informacje o świecie, więc Toa przemówił: -Gdzie jestem? I czemu otaczają mnie Bohroki!? Zerwał się na równe nogi i odtoczył się na bok. Yarmaroi spokojnie podszedł do niego i powiedział. -Spokojnie, mój synu. Jesteś bezpieczny. -Synu? Jesteś przecież Makutą! I ja, toa, jestem twoim synem? Yarmaroi wziął świszczący oddech, położył rękę do torsu i przemówił oddychając ciężko: -Tak, ja jestem twoim ojcem.* Toa stał przez chwilę zszokowany, po czym podszedł do Makuty. Jego mina była neutralna, ale wyglądał jakby w każdej sekundzie mogłaby się zmienić we wściekłą maskę. -Więc to ty mnie mnie stworzyłeś?- spytał z lekko dostrzegalnym wyrzutem. -Tak.- westchnął Yarmaroi. Toa wstrzymał oddech i ciężkimi krokami podszedł do swojego twórcy. Nagle błyskawicznie uniósł pięść do uderzenia... ...Krana Xa wraz z Bohrokami ruszyli z miejsc i rzucili się na Toa Czasu, wiedząc że nie zdążą... ...i uderzył się nią w pierś, klękając przed Makutą. -Więc dziękuję ci, mój ojcze. Wszyscy wojownicy, którzy ruszyli na pomoc Yarmaroiemu, stanęli jak wryci. Sam Makuta uśmiechnął się, w sposób do tej pory Makutom obcy i położył synowi dłoń na ramieniu. Obok niego stał morski sojusznik Krany i starał się zrozumieć to, co zobaczył. Nie mógł jedna w to uwierzyć, nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to się mogło stać. Że w oczach Makuty zakręciły się łzy. Otarł je i przemówił do Toa, niemal z czułością: -Więc powstań, Lukaorze, Toa Czasu! Przyjmij ode mnie tę oto maskę Calix, włócznię przewodzącą moc Czasu, pancerz należący kiedyś do innego Toa i miotacz Cordak, byś mógł mi pomóc zabić największego tyrana tego świata. Lukaor przyjął broń i założył maskę wraz ze zbroją. Potem wstał i spytał: -Co zrobimy teraz, ojcze? Nagle powaliła go kula zamor. Yarmaroi spojrzał na miejsce, z którego została wystrzelona. Stał tam znajomy Yarmaroiemu Toa Czasu. Nie miał już pancerza i zwykły miecz zamiast broni elementarnej, a na jego twarzy zamiast Kakamy tkwiła szlachetna Ruru. Stał z wyciągniętym przed siebie miotaczem zamor, w ogóle nie patrząc na przeciwników. -Może zaczniecie od oddania mi sprzętu?- spytał. ---- *Scena ta nawiązuje do sceny kultowego filmu „Star Wars: Imperium Kontratakuje”, kiedy Darth Vader oznajmia Luke'owi Skywalker, że jest jego ojcem. Również stąd wzięło się imię „Lukaor”(Luke) Rozdział 4 Yararoi pojedynczym gestem nakazał swoim oddziałom rzucić się na wroga. -Nie!- krzyknął Lukaor. -Jeżeli to Toa, to niech walczy z nim jemu podobny. Wojownicy Yarmaroiego bez najmniejszych oznak sprzeciwu cofnęli się. Toa czasu spojrzał na Lukaor'a i uniósł miecz. Obaj przeciwnicy zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, powoli zmniejszając dystans. Nagle Toa rozbłysł żółtym światłem i nabierając niewyobrażalnej prędkości zaatakował Lukaor'a głową. Lukaor w ostatniej sekundzie zszedł przeciwnikowi z drogi, ale ten zamachnął się mieczem i ciął płasko w biodro. Atak został błyskawicznie sparowany i skontrowany równie szybko. Bohroki nie rozumiały, jakim cudem ci dwaj mogą być tak szybcy, chociaż Yarmaroi to wiedział. Przyspieszali się w czasie. Nagle Lukaor odrzucając swój Cordak chwycił swoją włócznie oburącz i zaatakował błyskawicznym pchnięciem. Wrogi toa w niezwykły sposób zblokował cios, wykręcając Lukaorowi rękę i z przyłożenia odpalił miotaczem zamor. Syn Makuta przeleciał przez pomieszczenie i uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę, jednak nie wypuścił broni z ręki. Przeciwnik rzucił się na niego wywijając wściekle mieczem, ale Lukaor sparował cięcie i kopniakiem posłał go na drugi koniec jaskini. -Nad-Siła. Specjalna moc Skakdi.- mruknął Toa, podnosząc się z ziemi, po czym znów zaatakował. Niemal jak w tańcu wywinął się w piruecie i ciął poziomo w ramię. Lukaor odbił cios w ostatniej sekundzie, ale zanim zareagował wróg znów wykonał obrót in przyłożył miotacz prosto do brzucha przeciwnika. Lukaor wytrzeszczył oczy i spróbował chwycić rękę tamtego toa. Ale nie mógł się w ogóle ruszyć. „To niemożliwe”- pomyślał-”Zatrzymał mój czas!”. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć o czymś jeszcze, dostał z przyłożenia strzałem z miotacza zamor. Eksplozja posłała go pod sklepienie, od którego się odbił przed bolesnym uderzeniem w ziemię. Drugi toa czasu stanął nad nim i powiedział cicho: -Odpuściłeś? Są takie chwile w życiu, kiedy dostrzega się dosłownie wszystko dookoła. Trwa to czasem ułamek sekundy, a i tak widać każde oko na głowie muchy, każdą rysę na pancerzu, każde drgnienie mięśni twarzy. Widać już co zamierza zrobić osoba stojąca koło ciebie, jak tylko o tym pomyśli. Po prostu chwila gdy widzisz wszystko. Ta chwila na pewno taka ''nie była, a przynajmniej nie dla tamtego Toa Czasu. Szybciej niż mgnienie oka Lukaor wyciągnął rękę i chwycił przeciwnika za gardło. -Wręcz przeciwnie. Dopiero się rozgrzałem. Zanim pędzący z prędkością światła impuls myślowy zdołał przekazać wrogiemu Toa, że Lukaor wywija nim młynka w powietrzu już uderzył w ścianę w pełną prędkością. Jak tylko otworzył oczy zobaczył, że przeciwnik już stoi tuż przed nim. Zanim się ruszył poczuł jak jego własna włócznia rozcina mu prowizoryczny pancerz w sześciu miejscach w ciągu setnej sekundy. Kiedy już w końcu padł na ziemię po licznych urazach, Lukaor wyszeptał: -Bystry jesteś i nieźle używasz swojej mocy. Ale wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wpadłeś na to, żeby przyspieszyć się w czasie. Wszyscy widzowie głośno wypuścili powietrze, widać wstrzymali oddech na czas serii uderzeń Lukaor'a. Pierwszy głos odzyskał Yarmaroi. -Brawo mój synu!- rzekł z uśmiechem.- Jesteś o wiele potężniejszy niż przypuszczałem! A teraz, jeżeli pozwolisz... -dodał przykładając włócznię do gardła wrogiego Toa Czasu. -Nie, ojcze. -powiedział syn Makuty z szacunkiem, ale nie dopuszczając sprzeciwu. -Jestem Toa. A Toa chronią życie, a nie odbierają. Dlatego teraz, wypuszczam tego Toa, oddając mu jego pancerz, włócznię i cordak.- rzekł zdejmując z siebie ekwipunek i podając go przeciwnikowi. -Maska.- wyszeptał tamten. Lukaor zwrócił się do Yarmaroi'ego: -Czy zabrałeś jego maskę, ojcze? Makuta westchnął i wyjął z plecaka Kakamę wyrzeźbioną w kształt Vahi. Podał ją potem Lukaor'owi który przekazał ją drugiemu Toa. Tamten wstał i zdjął z twarzy szlachetną ruru. -W ramach wdzięczności, oddaję ci tę maskę. -rzekł słabym głosem. Syn Makuty wziął maskę i założył ją na swoją Calix, która teraz przybrała jej kształt. Drugi Toa zdążył założyć swój stary sprzęt i w pełnym rynsztunku podał przeciwnikowi rękę. -Lukaor. -przedstawił się syn Makuty -Ihav.- padła odpowiedź. Dwaj Toa uścisnęli sobie ręce, a potem Ihav odwrócił się i ruszył w świat. Rozdział 5 Lukaor cicho zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Yarmaroiego. -Wejść. -padła odpowiedź. Toa Czasu nieśmiało otworzył drzwi. Makuta ślęczał nad pokaźnym stosem kamiennych tablic, tak starych, że niektóre sklejono gipsem. -Czego szukasz ojcze? -W tej chwili szukam cudu.- wyjaśnił Makuta. -Wiesz synu, kim byli Slizerzy?- Lukaor pokręcił głową. -To potężni wojownicy, którzy, według legendy, tysiące lat temu przenieśli się na naszą planetę. Mówili, że pochodzą z innego świata i opisali go naszym kronikarzom. Jednak zanim wrócili wielki meteor uderzył w ci planetę, niszcząc jej połowę. Wkrótce reszta globu wypadła z orbity i rozpadła się na kawałki. Nigdy na nią nie wrócili, a my nie dotarliśmy. Lukaor pokiwał głową. Stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, oczekując na ciąg dalszy. Wreszcie Yarmaroi znów się odezwał: -Wiele dni studiowałem mapy nieba na przestrzeni wieków i udało mi się ustalić który z obiektów na niebie był tą planetą, czyli po prostu który zniknął mniej więcej w odpowiednim dla legendy czasie. Poleciłem kilku Nuhvokom, żeby skonstruowali specjalny pojazd na wzór Jetrax'a V6 do podróży na nią. Jednak dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że to na nic, bo przecież tej planety już dawno nie ma! Musielibyśmy żyć -Makuta padł twarzą na biurko i zaczął rozpaczliwie drapać blat. -Ależ nic nie jest stracone!- zawołał Lukaor. Yarmaroi spojrzał na niego, jakby współczuł mu za nadmierny optymizm. -Ojcze, jestem Toa Czasu! Mogę nas przenieść w czasie gdzie, a raczej kiedy tylko chcę. -Myślisz, że dasz radę? -Oczywiście nie jestem pewien, ale co mam do stracenia? -Nogę? Rękę?- zaryzykował Makuta. -Możesz się rozszczepić wewnątrz strumienia czasu mój synu. -Ryzykujemy.- zadecydował Toa Czasu i pociągnął ojca do hangaru. Weszli obaj do pojazdu kosmicznego, zamknęli drzwi i zapięli pasy. Lukaor początkowo nie wiedział co robić. Po prostu skupił się na odpowiednim czasie, ale nic się nie działo. Potem wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl: „A może Czas jest bardziej świadomy niż myślimy? Może ma własną wolę? Przecież istnieją Wielkie Duchy dla przestrzeni więc musi istnieć ich czasowy odpowiednik.” Lukaor spróbował nowej myśli i postarał się wmówić strumieniowi Czasu, że powinni znajdować się w innym momencie. Wciąż nic się nie działo. Toa Czasu otworzył oczy i opadł zrezygnowany na fotel. Nagle poczuł coś jak zgrzyt, na samej granicy słuchu. Poczuł swoim wewnętrznym żywiołem jak poruszają się metaforyczne zębatki Czasu i odpowiadają na jego prośbę. Podekscytowany oparł się o fotel w pozycji pilota. -Co się dzieje synu?- spytał Yarmaroi. Odpowiedź nadeszła sama. Zabrzmiało bezgłośne stuknięcie i statek wybuchł i implodował równocześnie. Pilotów oślepiło złocisto- pomarańczowe światło, które po chwili znikło, odsłaniając przed nimi otoczenie. Tkwili w zwyczajnej górze, bez najmniejszych śladów bazy Yarmaroiego. -Udało się! -zawył radośnie Lukaor. -Tak synu, udało się. -potwierdził z uśmiechem Yarmaroi. -A teraz przygotuj się, bo startujemy. Statek zadrżał, kiedy z silników uniosły się kłęby dymu i po chwili wystrzelił w powietrze, do zupełnie nowego świata. Rozdział 6 Lądowanie przebiegło spokojnie i już po chwili obaj podróżnicy podziwiali planetę Slizer w całej swojej krasie. Ze wszystkich stron otaczał ich las, chociaż na wschodzie można było dostrzec lekką sugestię wulkanów. -No dobrze, idziemy.- postanowił Makuta.- Nie mamy czasu do stracenia, musimy odwiedzić dwanaście plemion i poszczęści się nam jeśli zrobimy to w jednym kawałku. -Nie ma strachu ojcze. -zapewnił Lukaor kręcąc młynki Mieczem Mocy. -Nie ma takiego wroga, z którym byśmy przegrali. „Chciałbym żeby to była prawda”- pomyślał Yarmaroi i udali się wgłąb dżungli. Wszystko wyglądało nienaturalnie, jakby rośliny były bardziej żywe niż powinny. Raz Lukaor oparł się o krzak i poczuł, liście oddychają. Uważając by nie zbliżyć się za bardzo do gałęzi drzew, dotarli do niewielkiego bagna. Yarmaroi podniósł swoją włócznię i zanurzył ją w błotnistej wodzie. -Całkiem płytko, możemy przejść.-oznajmił. Kiedy tylko stanęli w wodzie ze środka bajora wystrzelił gigantyczna rosiczka i zaatakowała szczęką. Lukaor dzięki swojej szybkości uniknął ataku, ale zielsko zdążyło złapać Makutę, który teraz starał się ją powstrzymać od zamknięcia. -Zostaw! Mojego! Ojca!- wrzasnął Lukaor, z każdym słowem tnąc pień rośliny. Niewiele jednak to dało, bestia miała skórę grubą jak Pająko-Krab. Toa Czasu nie widząc innego wyjścia użył mocy Calix i skoczył na paszczę rosiczki. Promieniami z oczu(pamiętajmy, że ma ciało Skakdi) podgrzał bestię do czerwoności, ale nie puszczała. -Aaa-aaa!- zabrzmiało gdzieś wśród drzew i nagle nad bagnem pojawiła się zielona postać z lianą w ręku. Rosiczka uznała ją za zagrożenie i próbowała złapać mackami, ale postać wyskoczyła w powietrze i wylądowała zgrabnie na pniu rosiczki. Potem zakręciła zawadiacko sztyletem i jednym cięciem odrąbała rosiczce szczękę(czy też kwiat, wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia). Yarmaroi wydostał się ze szczątek roślinnej bestii. Lukaor już stał przy nie znajomym. -Wow! To było niesamowite! Jak ci się udało ją przeciąć? -Wiedza przyjacielu. Roślinne potwory mają słabszą skórę tam, gdzie kończy się łodyga. Jestem Algar von Jungle, do usług. -Lukaor, nawzajem. -Czemu nam pomogłeś.- spytał nagle Yarmaroi. -Nie jesteśmy twoimi krewnymi ani przyjaciółmi, więc po co tyle ryzykować dla obcych? -Ciekawość, po prostu ciekawość. Nie jesteście Slizerami ani leśnymi robotami, a na potwory żywiołów raczej nie wyglądacie. No, może potwory miasta, ale to problem City'ch, nie mój.- odrzekł swobodnie Slizer. -Kim są ci City o których mówisz?- spytał Toa Czasu. -Powoli bo zaboli. To ja tu zadaję pytania. Kim jesteście, skąd przybyliście i jeśli się nie obrazicie po co? Yarmaroi westchnął i zaczął mówić: -Pochodzimy z przyszłości z odległego świata. -Nie róbcie mnie w balona. Przyszłość to okres czasu a nie świat. -A czy ja mówię co innego? Przybywamy równocześnie z przyszłości i z innego świata, a właściwie innej planety. -A jaki jest wasz świat?- wtrącił znów Algar. Yarmaroi opowiedział. -O rany... I ten Teridax jest teraz wszechmocny? -Tak. Właśnie po to tu przybyliśmy. Szukamy sojuszników do walki z nim. Przyłączysz się do nas? -Ale mogę zginąć! Przecież on jest wszechmocny! Co będzie mogło zdziałać kilku buntowników? -Tak się składa, że już z nim walczą. Władam telepatią, więc pokaże ci co by było, gdyby przestali stawiać opór jego tyranii. Makuta i Toa Czasu wpatrywali się w oblicze slizera, na które powoli wstępowała zabójcza groza. Nagle zbladł cały i chwycił się za gardło. -P-p-omogę wam.- wystękał wreszcie. Yarmaroi i Lukaor bez przeszkód zebrali do drużyny jeszcze Rock'a, Energy'ego i Judge'a, a następnie Fire'a, Ice'a, Sub'a i City'ego. -Kto teraz ojcze?-spytał Lukaor. -Teraz odstawimy tych do domu. Potem wrócimy tu po uderzeniu meteoru, żeby zebrać mutantów. -zadecydował Makuta i usiedli za sterami swojego statku, wyładowanego po brzegi sojusznikami. Rozdział 7 Było bardzo źle, chociaż mogło być jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy chce się uzyskać sojuszników w postaci Slizerów Flare, należy pamiętać, że mają dość wybuchowy temperament. Yarmaroi i Lukaor nie pamiętali. Teraz siedzieli ukryci za stertą głazów i ostrzeliwali zza niej grupę tych właśnie Slizerów. -Synu.- zaczął Yarmaroi. -Tych tutaj chyba nie przekonamy. -Zamrażanie? -Zamrażanie. Lukaor wyskoczył zza skał, wykonał potrójne salto i odwracając się w powietrzu, potraktował przeciwników Falą Zatrzymania. Slizerzy zamarli wpół ataku i tak pozostali. Lukaor podszedł do nich i uwolnił ich głowy z zatrzymania. Mogli teraz mówić i słuchać. -Posłuchajcie mnie teraz. Kiedy tu przyszliśmy, zaznaczyliśmy wyraźnie, że szukamy po prostu dobrych wojowników do pomocy i nie chcemy z wami walczyć. Nieprawdaż? A teraz będziecie grzeczni i za chwilę znów będziecie mogli się ruszać. Czy to jasne? Większość Flre'ów kiwnęło głowami. Lukaor odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie, ale nagle jeden ze Slizerów strzelił w niego strumieniem ognia. Lukaor błyskawicznie wykonał salto w tył i będąc zwróconym do przeciwnika strzelił w niego promieniem z oczu. Flare poleciał kilka stóp do tyłu, uwolniony tym atakiem z zatrzymanie. Zanim się ruszył Lukaor stanął przy nim i przyłożył miecz do gardła. -Nie życzę sobie więcej takich numerów. Następnym razem nie będę taki miły i strzelę mocniej. A teraz na znak mojej uczciwości uwolnię wszystkich, ale jeśli choć jeden z was zaatakuje, uwiężę was na zawsze. Po tych słowach machnął mieczem na grupę i zdjął z nich unieruchomienie. Potem odszedł wraz z Yarmaroim. Kiedy byli już daleko, Makuta westchnął. -Szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że sprowadzimy pełną drużynę Slizerów. -Może jeszcze sprowadzicie?- rozległ się nieśmiały głos za nimi. Odwrócili się i spojrzeli na Slizerkę z gatunku Flare. Ta dygnęła i powiedziała: -Jestem Flara von Flare. Słyszałam co chcecie zrobić i chętnie wam pomogę ratować wasz świat. -To wspaniale!- ucieszył się Lukaor. -Widać jesteś bystrzejsza niż twoi pobratymcy. Flara zarumieniła się. Kiedy Lukaor poszedł przodem szukając śladów Spark'ów, Yarmaroi nachylił się nad Slizerką. -Mój syn jest Toa, więc może być łatwowierny, ale ze mną bez takich sztuczek. Powiedz mi, jaki jest twój cel? -Przecież... powiedziałam.- wymamrotała. -Ja naprawdę chcę wam pomóc... bo Lukaor... on w pojedynkę pokonał siedem slizerów i, i... mógł ich zabić ale im wybaczył... - na twarzy Yarmaroi'ego pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. -Po prostu sądzę, ze wasza sprawa musi być słuszna, skoro tacy jesteście...-zakończyła. -Ależ oczywiście.- uśmiechnął się Yarmaroi. -To z pewnością twój jedyny powód. Nie będę więcej pytał. Flara zarumieniła się znowu i od teraz szła lekko z tyłu pochodu. Prowadzeni przez Lukaor'a dotarli wreszcie do swojego celu na pagórku przed nimi siedział samotny Spark. -Przepraszam!- zaczął Lukaor. Slizer odwrócił się i uniósł pytająco żelazną brew. -Przybywamy z odległego świata i chcieliśmy, aby kilku potężnych Slizerów z tej planety ruszyło z nami i pomogło go wyzwolić. Spark przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad słowami Toa, aż zapytał: -Powiedziałeś kilku. Czy jest wśród nich jeden ze Znienawidzonych Przodków? -Kto?- nie zrozumiał Lukaor. -Chodzi mu o takich fioletowych, latających. -wyjaśniła Flara. -Ach Energy?- powiedział Toa Czasu. - No... tak wzięliśmy jednego. Spark poderwał się na równe nogi i rzucił w Lukaora naładowanym dyskiem. Toa szybko chwycił ojca oraz Flarę i odskoczył z maską Calix. Dysk rozłupał skałę w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą byli. -Utrzymujcie odległość, żeby nic wam się nie stało. -rozkazał odbiegając z mieczem w dłoni. Wkrótce rozgorzała walka między nim a Sparkiem. -Jest bardzo odważny. -westchnęła Slizerka. -Raczej głupi.- stwierdził Makuta. -Przecież razem mielibyśmy większe szanse. -Ale to byłoby nie fair! Trzech na jednego? Tak się nie walczy! -Wybacz, że niszczę twoje romantyczne wyobrażenie o świecie, ale walczy się jak tylko się da. I nie ma czegoś takiego jak równa walka. Flara spojrzała na niego oburzona i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nagle obok nich spadł Spark w pogniecionym pancerzu. Jęczał cicho, przeklinając na czym świat stoi. -No, skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy panie Slizer.- powiedział Lukaor ocierając pięści. -To chyba pójdziesz z nami co? ---- -Bycze chłopy z tych Blasterów.- ocenił Yarmaroi. -Jesteśmy dość daleko, ale tak na oko są troszkę więksi niż przeciętni Toa. -Szczęście nam będzie sprzyjać, jeśli są też silniejsi.-stwierdził Lukaor. - Co oni niosą pod pachami? To jakieś Rahi? -To jedne z Dzikich Robotów które upolowali, nie żadne Rahi.- wytłumaczyła Flara. -Zmierzają je pewnie zjeść. O rany tamten niesie Shlipsa! Makuta i Toa Czasu spojrzeli za jej palcem. Wskazywała na Blastera nieco większego niż jego pobratymcy, który niósł pod pachą wielkiego, groźnie wyglądającego Rahi z mnóstwem kolców. -Tak, definitywnie bierzemy tego.- rzekł Lukaor. Blasterowie wyglądali na wesołych i spokojnych, więc bezceremonialnie podeszli do wskazanego i powiedzieli czego chcą. Tamten zaniósł się rubasznym śmiechem. -Jeśli chcecie, bym należał do waszej drużyny, musicie udowodnić, że przynajmniej jedno z was może mnie pokonać. -Jasne.- stwierdził Lukaor. Wszystkie Blastery zaczęły mu się bacznie przyglądać. Widocznie ten tu był niezwykle silny i żadna znana im istota nie wyzywałaby go na pojedynek z takim spokojem. Jednak Luakor pamiętał zapiski w pokoju ojca, głoszące, że żaden Slizer nie mógł być silniejszy niż dobrze wyszkolony i utalentowany Toa. A Lukaor miał przecież legendarny żywioł. -No dobrze.- oznajmił Blaster. -Cofnijcie się wszyscy, bo zaraz będzie tu niezła rozróba. Rozdział 8 Blaster skoczył naprzód, wywijając łapami jak kijem. Lukaor uchylił się przed cięciem i zaatakował z dołu, jednak Slizer zablokował cios tarczą i kopniakiem posłał Toa w powietrze. Lukaor przetoczył się po ziemi i zaszarżował na przeciwnika. Blaster uderzeniem kija wytrącił go z równowagi, a kiedy Toa spróbował zaatakować mieczem walnął go tarczą w twarz. Siła uderzenia posłała Lukaora na ziemię do pozycji siedzącej. Blaster zakręcił się w półobrocie i z całej siły kopnął w Lukaor'a. Ale nie trafił. Toa Czasu w ostatniej chwili cofnął się i złapał stopę przeciwnika. Wydał z siebie donośny ryk i trzymając przeciwnika jedną ręką zakręcił Blasterem młynka i posłał go na skały obok. Slizer uderzył w nie z głośnym hukiem i spróbował się podnieść, ale Lukaor jednym susem pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń i wzniósł miecz. Blaster obronił się tarcza i ryknął potężnie, ziejąc na Toa Czasu strumieniem energii. Uderzenie wyrzuciło Lukaor'a kilka metrów w tył. Kiedy tylko Toa wstał, Blaster znów strzelił, ale syn Makuty uniknął trafienia i sam zaatakował Blastera salwą laserów z oczu. Blaster za każdym razem osłaniał się tarczą i odpowiadał strzałem energii, których Lukaor bezbłędnie unikał. Wreszcie obaj zakończyli ten bezsensowny taniec i zaczęli krążyć wokół środka pola walki, nie spuszczając przeciwnika z oczu. W końcu Blaster się odezwał, dalej krocząc w kole. -Jesteś faktycznie dobry, z niewieloma wojownikami miałem aż taki kłopot. Ale to nie znaczy, ze pozwolę na remis. To mój ulubiony ruch: Bieg Zniszczenia!!!- ryknął i popędził na Lukaora. Toa Czasu widział jak wokół Slizera pojawiają się wyładowania elektryczne, eksplodujące kiedy stawiał nogę na ziemi. Jego pancerz pokrył się żółtą energią, a kij wirujący nad głową błyskaicznie nabierał prędkości. Zanim Lukaor zdążył się ruszyć, Blaster staranował go, niemal łamiąc mu wszystkie kości. Toa Czasu padł na ziemię, próbując nabrać tchu. -Wyjdziesz z tego- oznajmił Blaster. -ale za jakiś kwadrans. Do tej pory zdążę wygrać pojedynek. -A-ku-ku.- usłyszał Slizer za plecami. Stał tam drugi Lukaor. Zanim przeciwnik się zorientował o co chodzi, Toa Czasu ciął mieczem, potem znów i jeszcze trzy razy. Blaster zablokował ostatnie cięcie i odepchnął Toa, ale ten użył mocy czasu i rozpędził się do niesamowitej prędkości. Zanim Blaster w ogóle się zorientował, Lukaor wymierzył mu kilkadziesiąt ciosów i wreszcie strzelił z oczu w klatkę piersiową. Blaster odzyskał przytomność jakiś kwadrans później, akurat żeby zobaczyć jak jeden z Lukaorów się teleportuje piętnaście minut wstecz. -Dobrze walczyłeś. -oznajmił Toa Czasu, próbując pocieszyć Slizera po porażce. Blaster wstał i zmierzył go wzrokiem. I nagle rzucił mu się na szyję. -Ha Ha! Tak jest! To była dopiero walka! Jeżeli na twojej planecie jest więcej takich wojowników, to jadę tam choćbyś mi zabronił. Kiedy ustalili już sprawę z Blasterm, Yarmaroi i Lukaor udali się szukać jakiegoś Milenium. Spotkali jednego nieopodal, jak czyścił swój motocykl. Stwierdził, że widział pojedynek Lukaora z Blasterem i chętnie dołączył do drużyny. Skoro zebrali już wszystkich, Lukaor, Yarmaroi i Slizerzy udali się na Wszechświat Matoran. rozdział 9 Wszystkie przygotowania wstępne zostały zakończone. Podczas nieobecności Makuty i jego syna Nuhvoki skończyły budować twierdzę, a Krana Xa znalazł gdzieś wieżyczkę przeciwpancerną, która teraz stała zamaskowana przed twierdzą. Slizerzy zadomowili się już w bazie i z ociąganiem, ale uprzejmie przyjęli tu Slizerów mutantów. Yarmaroi zwrócił się do syna: -Lukaorze, nasza misja się udała. Dlatego teraz, udamy się -Nie.- przerwał Lukaor. -Te wszystkie misje... wydaje mi się że żyję nie swoim życiem. Muszę odnaleźć własną drogę i miejsce na świecie. Jeśli pozwolisz.... -Ależ oczywiście.- odparł Makuta. -Jeśli tylko chcesz, idź swoją drogą, drogi synu. -Naprawdę?- Toa nie mógł uwierzyć. -Mogę iść? Yarmaroi westchnął. -Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zatrzymam cię tu siłą, bo jestem Makuta? Idź z moim pozwoleniem. I weź to.-podał Lukaorowi swoje Elektryczne Macki. Lukaor wstał i uścisnął ojca. A potem odszedł, stawiając pierwsze kroki własnej podróży. Koniec „To jest już Koniec! Nie ma już nic! Jesteśmy wolni! Możemy iść!” Ciąg Dalszy nastąpi, ale dopiero w Podróży Lukaora Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran